Distributing devices with curved guide vanes are used to transversely deflect the remains of crop (straw) ejected by a chopper attached to the rear of a combine. The curvature of the guide vanes controls the transverse width of the distribution of the chopped straw so that it covers the transverse width of the cut crop. Under normal, dry conditions after leaving the guide vanes the chopped straw is braked by the air resistance and swirled about to a limited degree. As such, the straw is deposited on the ground in a uniform layer. With very moist crop or green crop and heavy straw, the air resistance cannot swirl the chopped straw as strongly. The straw leaves the guide vanes in the form of rays and is thrown to the ground in bundles. Thereby clearly visible swaths appear behind the combine that can be associated with the individual guide vanes.
EP 0 685 151 A describes a distributing arrangement for choppers that is provided with several guide vanes arranged in a deflector housing that can be repositioned by a motor in order to direct the chopped crop. The direction of the guide vanes is adjusted automatically by the motor to correspond to a wind direction and speed detected by a sensor, in order to distribute the chopped straw uniformly over the width of cut of the combine.
In DE 41 34 136 A it is proposed that the guide vanes of a distributing arrangement be pivoted as a function of the inclination of the field on which the combine is operating.
However, these known repositioning arrangements for the guide vanes cannot solve the problem of the formation of swaths with moist crop.